


The world shatters all the time

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark, Drunken Kissing, Heartbreak, I honestly don't know where the hell this went, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Kissing, Tragedy, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, probably the most fucked up thing i've ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peedee's love for Steven is what drove him into hell.





	The world shatters all the time

          "Ronaldo called me crazy for wanting you," He went on and on, "But I'm not because you're here."

Joining the prisoner on the floor; he took in the scent with a large intake of air. Sighing with relief afterwards because they were finally alone. Nobody would bother them now. "Steven," He purred the boy's name while reaching down for the alcoholic beverage he'd stolen from his older brother. He opened it easily--almost impressing himself.

He lifted Steven's head. Admiring the features, and ignoring the boy's groan of discomfort, he forced the bottle into his mouth. "They say wine makes things more romantic," He explained, "I want this to be a time to remember." He pulled the wine away and didn't dare look into Steven's teary eyes. Broken eyes.

He then took a small sip of the wine--almost blushing as the thought of it being their first kiss. Their first indirect kiss. He began to feel lightheaded and slightly dizzy. "I love you," He whispered while cupping the boy's face, "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone." He forced their lips together--he forced their tongues to tie--everything felt so right, and yet, so wrong.

Steven's noises had gone from simple whining--to straight out sobbing. He would've been begging for mercy if he wasn't so afraid. And his captors knew that. He was trapped with no way out, only hoping that his guardians find him soon. But with each passing second--he became less hopeful.

His whole day become worse as a hand trailed down his shorts. "Stop, Peedee!" He couldn't hold it. Steven couldn't hold his cry, his plea. Peedee was awoken from his trance, he looked confused and betrayed. Like Steven had done something to hurt him. He tore himself away from the boy, his own eyes starting to tear up. "What the hell," Peedee sounded distressed, "I wasn't doing anything to you, Steve."

He bit his lip as worry filled into his gut. That's right, he wasn't doing anything wrong. He was just...he was just taking what was rightfully his and yet... He remembers his father words; it's not yours into you earn it. He had earned it, right? He had worked hard and yet--and yet his love had the nerve to act like he didn't. "I don't want this." Steven cried, he sobbed. Peedee felt a spark inside him. A burning spark--rage.

"Shut up, Steven," He manage to keep calm and attempt to kiss him again. But his love pulled away. Pulled away and feebly tried to get away from him. He was being rejected. After everything's he's done for this moment. This little annoyance was rejecting him. His steady breaths completely stopped. Instead, they became unsteady and harsh. He could feel the anger deep down inside him--running through his veins.

He was a good boy; he deserved this. He deserved Steven.

After so many years of watching the boy from afar---after many years of dreaming of this day. It was finally here. He deserved it. He needed it. He watched as Steven fearfully watched him. He looked so pale--weak. Like he was on the verge of breaking completely. A lost boy who only wanted to go home.

Home. Peedee remembers it; the smell of fries always lingered. The sound of Ronaldo's endless typing on the computer. The feel of cool air coming out of the vents. Home, Peedee hated the word, he could never go home. Not after what they had did. He also remembers that; asking Ronaldo about his secret project. His brother replying:

_"I'm glad you asked, little brother. You see, Steven Universe is--"_

_"Amazing, kind, charming." He couldn't help but say._

_His brother corrected him, "Alien. A project. A danger, even. I say that he must be contained right away."_

_Peedee felt his blood run cold._  
_"Contain him? You mean like kidnapping, right?"_

_Ronaldo laughed._

_"To put it that way; yes."_

_He didn't know why he agreed to capture his love. He wouldn't have if he knew it had to involve causalities_

_"Mister Universe, I'd advise you to step back."_  
_He remembers threatening the old man, while secretly praying he would just obey._

_But the man loved his son. He fought hard for the kidnapping not to happen._

_"Shoot him, Peedee," His brother commanded while holding Steven's sedated body. Peedee couldn't believe what his brother what his brother saying. "Ronaldo--I can't!"_

_Despite his cries, his brother continued to pressure him._

_"We can't go back anyway." He said._

_Peedee closed his eyes, "We can't got back anyways..." He repeated and he shot. When he opened his eyes all he could see was the man's blood--and he felt ill. They really couldn't go back now. He couldn't stop himself from hurling next to the unmoving corpse of his love's father._

As he was forced back into the present. He still never let his eyes move away from Steven's. They had gone too far, he had gone too far for this moment. He stepped closer and closer over to Steven. But as he began to take what was rightfully his. Steven looked at him straight in the eyes and said;

"I hate you," The boy weakly choked out, "I've never hated anyone besides you, Peedee Fryman."

His eyes confirmed his words. Peedee felt his world break under his feet. "You can't say that!" He screamed, his tears falling everywhere. "You can't hate me--not after everything I've done for you. For us!" In his anger, he threw himself onto Steven. As his breaths grow more heavy--he found himself squeezing the neck of his love. The love who rejected him.

It drew up another memory--one he had kept away.

_"I hate you," Bitter words left his mother's pink colored lips, "You are a failure."_

_Peedee desperately tried reaching out for her--but she was too far away._  
_"Mommy--you can't!"_

_His cried filled room. His father pulled him roughly to his chest, stopping his son from running to her. Stopping his son from begging on his knees for his mother not to leave._

_"Daddy, you can't let her leave!"_

_The memory started to fade._

_"Mommy!"_

His tears stopped as he was once again brought back to reality. His hands to became limp as he looked down at Steven, his love. "Steven..." He noticed the boy was more pale then ever. "Wake up." He shook the breathless body. The soulless body. He had went too far again.

He felt his heart ripped from his chest; he had killed Steven. Just like he had killed his father.

"Steven, I'm sorry." He wept and wept, "Please come back."

It was probably hours until his brother discovered his mess

Ronaldo stared disappointingly at him from afar.

"Nice going, little brother."

Was all he could say.

 


End file.
